Can I say you who I'm?
by Ganymede Night
Summary: Hermione loves Harry,he loves her. How he will react when Hermione will say him that she's the most powerful witch in the world, and she will die?
1. Default Chapter

**NDA: Characters don't belong me,so don't be surprise!**

**Don't hurt me if you find mistakes, I'm french!**

**It's my 1st story in english, be cool and click at the bottom, in left to submit reviews. Thank You, you're nice!**

He was so sad. He felt like a storm, sometimes he was happy, sometimes he was torn. As at this moment. He was starving at the lake when he saw a girl who were very beautiful. Her brown hairs went until her shoulders, she was wearing a white coat and a black pant. Her eyes were brown with a little gold. She sat next him and they were looking at the sun which was setting, painting the sky with red, orange and dark blue. It was wonderful, he thought, but not as the girl who was sitting next him. He looked at her. She was serious, as usually. She changed during the summer, she wasn't miss I know everything better than others any more. Apparently, she didn't learn her books by heart as she used to do. She leant modesty and assurance. He ignored the storm who was blowing in him, and he took her in his arms. Thoughts was mixed up in her mind. She was looking at the horizon. A tear formed beads on her eyes. She was sad too. But it wasn't for the same reasons than the boy.

She was crying because she love that boy. He cried because his godfather died three months ago.

But the sky was dark now, the moon was full, and they thought about Moony. Moony was a friend of the boy's godfather. And of his father, who died 15 years ago, with his mother.

He must to live with his aunt and uncle, but they don't like him much, to no say not at all. His cousin is a pain, but the record of the more painful boy on the earth is Drago Malefoy, who is arrogant, and he see his father as a god, and he behave like a god. He can't have a day without swearing at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Severus Snape is a pain to. His lessons are boring and difficult.

The boy stood up, and he returned at Hogwarts Castle. The girl was still crying, but she knew that she had any luck going out with the boy. It was impossible, because he went out with Cho chang, a superficial and stupid girl. She still crying until Rusard caught her and she went to the headmaster's office.

He took a piece of paper, a pen and he begun writing. He would write to his godfather. He must to.

_But he remembered that he was died._

**It's very short, I'm very sorry, but I'm french, and I don't speak english very well. Do I follow or not? Give me your advice! ;)**


	2. 2stop lying!

**Answers to reviews:**

**Thank you very much! I was very surprised when I saw I have a review! I don't believe it!**

**Disclaimer: Characters don't belong me!**

**Don't hit me if you found some mistakes! I'm French and I don't speak English very well! It's my 1st story (perhaps I will do it in Spanish) so be cool!!! **

**So I stop talking, and this is the new chapter! It's based on the song « torn » by Natalie Imbruglia. ;)**

2 Stop lying!

The next day, they were talking about the wizards' attack, where 14 people died. It was in Little Whining, the town where Harry lives. It was strange, because in that town, he is the only wizard.

So if the attack wasn't to kill him, he would become crazy!

Hermione and him were looking at the newspaper. He looked at his friend, and she bent to get her book in her bag.

-Wow Hermione! When will you stop learning your books by heart? Ron asked

-I do what I want.

-Will you help me this evening to do my potions homework?

-No, sorry! Ask to Lavender!

He felt uproar.

-Please Ron, she added, live me alone!

-Naughty girl!

She became furious.

-It isn't why I want not to help you that you must sear at me!

- Help me, please!

-Look! She said We have the results of our exams

-I don't care, give me the answers!

She didn't answer, and she took the envelope. She smiled.

-What? Ron said

-I had Outstanding on all the topics!!

-Congratulations Hermione, Harry said

He was happy for her. He had outstanding for almost all topics, but he failed at divination, in history of magic. He could be dark wizard hunter! He was happy, but he don't believe that h had outstanding at potions!

-In which classroom we are? He asked

-We have potions...

-No! My god, we have no luck!

-Dear, she said, potions are essential for your carrier, so you will be nice and go to this lesson!

- If Snape hate you, will you go to the lesson?

-Yes!

-Stop lying Hermione, you changed! Before, you didn't use to lie!

-Live me alone please!

-Okay!

-thank you!

The chapter isn't finished yet!I will continue it when I'll have more reviews! ;) The song will appear soon!


End file.
